Minkfi Yawa
You may feel free to draw fan art for this character, and I will gladly add it to Minkfi Yawa's fan art section. Minkfi is a young cat-mink with no family. Unlike most other characters backstories where their characters' parents die, Minkfi is her own parents. She used to have an obsession with roman numerals, giving herself the middle name 'Ivyson'. She is an auburn brown cat-mink with round, black glasses and a cream turtleneck. She can be considered short. She is quite young with little suspicions. Minkfi is known for her passive nature, but she can be aggravated sometimes. If she does, she will be sarcastic and rude. But if you don't get on her bad side, she will be nice, naive and easily convinced. She is skilled at knitting, and enjoys warm weather. Too warm and she will feel nauseous, due to her unstable health conditions. Minkfi is easy to befriend, and a loyal companion. Although she does tend to lounge around and let others do the hard work, but she always feels sorry afterwards. She never learns from her mistakes, unfortunately. She likes dieting but she can never get it to work. Minkfi is very persuasive, and she will stand up for her decisions, along with even enforcing someone else's. She is more a side character, not a protagonist, and she always strives to do what is right, even if she doesn't always. Minkfi is harsh and sarcastic towards other people when she meets them at first. It takes a lot to get to be her friend, but then she will act quirky and shy. She is very outgoing to friends, even annoyingly so, and to many personalities, you may have to adjust to the cat-mink hybrid. Minkfi is deaf, and for additional information on that matter, she can easily read lips. She has been doing it since her creation, and, it took a while, but now she can do it with ease and rather skillfully. Minkfi often remarks that she's glad to join this world of forgiving monsters, who remind her much of herself. She enjoys knitting and good grammar. You could say she's a grammar psychopath. Below are some of her relationships with other monsters and humans. Relations Super 8 Minkfi's childhood friend and supportive yet grumpy companion, he serves as almost a brother to Minkfi and is often seen riding around on her shoulder. The two are inseparable, and, if in danger, will always rush to one another's aid. Needleteeth Not much is to be said about Needleteeth and Minkfi's relationship. He is a tough, strong skeleton, and she is a mere cat-mink. They are more acquaintances, and Minkfi relies on Needleteeth only a bit. Emmi Minkfi's friend, who is bordering on colleague, yet balances out Minkfi's nature and helps her quite a bit. Doll Minkfi's worst enemy since an encounter on the internet and a past, unneeded quarrel. They still often get into heated exchanges on Undernet. Jutebox Minkfi thinks that Jutebox is a bit mean, and, after a small exchange, Minkfi has grown to dislike him. However, she finds him more of a nuisance. Korriet Minkfi and Korriet met once. Needless to say, they weren't on such good terms with each other, and they still hate each other to this very day, with Korriet being... A skeleton, for one, and, Minkfi isn't very fond of skeletons anymore, since they're literally everywhere, and, they just really hate each other. History Minkfi is a rare event. She occurred when a cat and a mink fell into the underground. Minkfi's gender was determined by the gender of the creatures. They were a female cat and a female mink. Both were a sleek auburn brown, giving Minkfi a natural look. No, she wasn't made by Alphys. She, in fact, was created by radiation from the surface colliding with the weather in the Ruins during an eclipse. Thus, Minkfi was made. Since the cat and the mink were both young, Minkfi turned out to be a young, ambitious, trouble-making cat-mink. She had no clothes, but she taught herself to knit. It was very gradual, and she didn't learn instantly. But she eventually gathered scraps of fabric from trashed clothing, torn up and ragged, and created a frankenstein-shirt. She didn't like it, and finally gathered enough change to buy fabrics for herself. After she did so, she needed money. At least a little bit. She went and lived in an abandoned house, and then bought a guitar with the only money she had. She began playing, and, her first little dollar bill was from Super 8. She only made one outfit, and stole the rest. That's the reason why she doesn't have very many outfits. But she's fine with it, and always goes to the Waterfall to naturally wash her clothes. She lives in Snowdin in a yellow-brick house, that's a little run-down. Now, Minkfi is open to opinions and very social. Although sometimes the OCD that she has can bug her, Minkfi is a lovely cat-mink hybrid with unique interests and a very nice house. (She renovated the inside, with the help of Super 8.) Love Interest(s) Zabetar Sayar Minkfi and Zabetar met at first in Waterfall. They were unusual to each other, and yet none felt compelled to use their usual nature against each other. Their relationship began to gradually blossom from there. Zabetar let out his mating toxins not all to far into the the conversation, and soon, the two's relationship was fully confirmed. Minkfi would trust the Inpyre with her own life if it came down to it. AUs ScienceTale Minkfi serves as a neurologist in this AU. She is quite intelligent, and is rarely dependent on others. She secretly dislikes most of the things they do to the test subjects, but believes herself to be important to the operation, so continues her work in ScienceTale, as a well-respected neurologist. Abilities Contagion Due to Minkfi's seemingly constant illness, she has a contagious flu. It isn't really much of an ability, but it is certainly something. She won't sneeze on you, but sometimes forgets to look away when discharging nasal fluids. Archery Minkfi may be somewhat awkward, but she's great with a bow. The young cat-mink has talents, you know, and she ain't afraid to use 'em. Karate Minkfi is a brown belt in karate - she claims; "It's one step away from black belt, okay!?" She is extremely protective about this ability, which means that sometimes she messes up. She can apparently do a 'great' flying kick. Meaning she crashes into a wall. Convince Minkfi, using just her own words, tries to convince you not to fight. This enables spare, but if you are on the Genocide Route, it does not. Speaking Mind A brain will appear on the text box and words will come towards you. Enables the yellow soul. Shoot white words and avoid blue and orange ones using the tactics required for them. Flavour Text Battle: Small and innocent. You feel compelled to talk to her, but she is poised for battle. ''(Encounter, Pacifist) ''Minkfi wipes her nose with her sleeve. ''(Check, Pacifist) ''She will just keep talking to annoy you. ''(Check x2 and onwards, Pacifist) ''Minkfi smiles with glee. ''(Gift, Pacifist) ''Minkfi feels hurt and betrayed. See what you've done?! ''(Insult, Pacifist) ''Minkfi sobs and gives up. ''(Insult x2, Pacifist) ''She hadn't expected that. ''(Death, Pacifist) ''She's leaving. She knows she won't be killed by you. ''(Flee, Pacifist) ------ ''Minkfi stares at you blankly. ''(Encounter, Genocide) ''Scrap of fur. ''(Check x1 and onwards, Genocide) ''She accepts it wearily. ''(Gift, Genocide) ''She knew it. ''(Insult x1 and onwards, Genocide) ''She doesn't beg or hold onto life. ''(Death, Genocide) ''She is so scared, she runs like a wee child. ''(Flee, Genocide) ------ '''Her Neutral Run dialogue is the same as her Pacifist Run dialogue.' Trivia * Minkfi is the only one of my characters that my brother likes. * Minkfi was created in December 2015, as my very first character. * Minkfi was created before the I knew the wiki. * Minkfi was made for this wiki, but I feel like she, and all other ocs on this wiki, should have their own series. * Her original sprite has been deleted, and I don't plan on showing it again. * She is the opposite of a claustrophobe, enjoying small spaces and disliking and fearing large spaces, thinking they have too many shady corners. * Minkfi used to have terrible lung problems, due to a previous smoking addiction. * She often pulls loose threads on her sweater when nervous. Undernet Account Minkfi's Undernet account is Kit10Mink, an account responsible for many blog posts in the Undernet community. It also tends to annoy some people, judging by the fact that Minkfi has the mind of a grandma when it comes to the Undernet. She doesn't particularly not know how to use it, but along the lines of monitoring things is what she's bad at. She isn't useful to go to when needing coding or help of any sort. She instead mainly lurks forums on Undernet. Stats ATK ATK- 8 DEF DEF- 10 HP HP- 65 Gallery MINKFI.png|Headshot of Minkfi by SquidFairy! Minklenny.jpg|Beautiful art of Minkfi done by LennyFacedCupcake! PitchyMink.png|Artistic fullbody representation of Minkfi by HOI11111! Minkfi Sitting.png|Minkfi and the Auburn Soul by Derpagonair! Minkfi's very first fan art. Credits TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade for Minkfi's Battle Sprite, LennyFacedCupcake, HOI11111, Derpagonair and SquidFairy for the fan art! If you want to be featured here, too, you can make some yourself! I am guaranteed to add it to her gallery! Category:Female Category:Joyful Category:Fanmade Category:Minkfi Yawa Category:Cat-Mink Creature Category:Neutral Creature Category:Fanon Category:Characters